tattered heart
by suicidebycyanide
Summary: ONESHOT — "My mother knew he loved you too." Implied Charlie/Duffy.


**notes** — Lauren is an OC of mine. This is set sometime during the events of A Child's Heart, part one.

* * *

It wasn't exactly a secret that Louis and I never got on growing up. I never really understood why we weren't like everyone else. I always tried to put it down to a clash of personality but I always remained hopeful that the older we got, the more we would try to get on.

I knew there would come a day where we would have no choice but to sit in the same room and repair out fragile relationship but I didn't want the death of our father to be the reason why we came together. I just hoped we'd be old enough to sort it out ourselves.

My father informed me of my brother's addiction to heroin shortly after the birth of Sienna, mine and Toby's first child and my second. I decided there and then to wash my hands off my brother. The children didn't need to be put in danger.

It was just gone nine in the evening and I was pacing the living room feeding Sienna when my mobile phone rang on the coffee table. After everything that had occurred with my brother I wasn't at all surprised to see Holby Hospital's number flash upon the screen.

I put Sienna's bottle down and picked up the phone, accepting the call.

Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and I bit my lower lip. I almost dropped Sienna in shock at the person who answered on the other end of the phone. I swallowed hard and wondered if I was dreaming.

"Hello Lauren."

There was a pause between us for a couple of seconds, "Duffy is that you?"

"Yes Lauren," I couldn't help but feel confused. The last time Duffy and I had spoken, Duffy had been in New Zealand. I was confused. What an earth was Duffy doing back here?

"Is this about Louis? Because if it is— you're wasting your time."

"No," Duffy paused, "it's your father. I think you should get here."

I listened to what Duffy was saying and found myself shaking. I'd been a doctor long enough to know that when a patients family was called and told to get here, it was never good news. The patient wasn't going to last long.

Nodding my head I thanked Duffy for ringing me and disconnected the call. I knew I needed to be by my father's side but I knew it wasnt possible at this very minute. Toby was working nights and I was in the house with two children alone. Ringing Toby's number I prayed he'd pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Hearing his voice on the other end of the phone caused me to burst into tears. Despite Toby been a massive worrier he was always the kind of person you could rely on in a crisis.

"Lauren what's wrong?"

Trying to calm myself down I took several deep breaths, "its, its my father. He's-he's."

I don't remember what happened next just that Toby came home from work within half an hour of ringing him. I took Toby's car to drive to the hospital at speed trying not to break every possible speed limit. The last thing we all needed was me in hospital after crashing my car at speed.

Dumping the car in a parking space at the front of the hospital, I ran towards reception and pushed in front of the queue. This was a real emergency!

"Charlie Fairhead?"

Receiving a blank look from the receptionist I sighed and decided it was quicker finding my father myself. I started running towards Resus until I found myself colliding with someone. Apologising that I had stumbled in front of her, I looked up and smiled softly.

"Sorry I'm looking for my father, Charlie Fairhead?"

The young nurse took me to Resus where there was a figure standing outside. I slowly walked towards the figure and my hand touched her arm.

"I came as soon as I could. How is he?"

Duffy sighed softly and replied that he wasn't responding well. I knew that wasn't a good thing. The longer he remained like that, the more chance there was of brain damage if he did wake up.

I moved my hand from Duffy's arm and squeezed her hand tightly. There were so many questions I was dying to ask. Why was she here after all these years? How was New Zealand? How were the boys? Was she back for good?

A cough interrupted the silence between us and I slowly turned around. My eyes fell upon my younger brother and something inside me snapped.

"How is he?"

l went for Louis and pushed him hard, "take a good look at what you've done! This Louis is all your fault. Dad's dying and its because of you!"

Duffy grabbed hold of me and kept me from hitting Louis again. Louis generally look remorseful and I should have relented but I couldn't. As far as I was concerned it was Louis' fault.

"I'm sorry Lauren," he whispered and I screamed; "sorry is really going to bring our father back from the brink of death isn't it? Why did you have to do it Louis?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for sorry," I burst into tears again and Duffy pulled me into a hug. As she attempted to console me, she told my brother that I didn't mean the things I was saying. I was just hurt. I did mean all the things I was saying. It was his fault. It was only after I'd calmed down when Duffy brought me a coffee that I realised I was wrong.

None of this was Louis' fault!

There was silence again between us again as we both sipped our coffee. My head was full of thoughts. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was my fault.

"Do you think this is my fault?"

Duffy shook her head, "this is noones fault Lauren, this was something that happened."

I put down my coffee cup on the table, "can you do me a favour? Can you find Louis for me, I think I owe him an apology."

Duffy nodded and disappeared. A short while later she returned but without Louis and explained that she didn't know where he could have gone. We both returned to Resus where they were still working on my father.

I grabbed Duffy's hand again, "he always loved you."

She smiled sadly, "he loved your mother Lauren, not me."

"You're not just my godmother because you are my father's oldest and bestest friend. My mother chose you because she knew that if anything happened to her, you would be the one who'd look after my father."

I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly hoping I wouldn't notice.

"My mother knew you loved him. She knew he loved you too." I paused and collected my thoughts, "If my father gets better from this he's going to need someone to look after him."

"I think you and Louis are doing a good enough job between you both."

I laughed softly, "he needs you, he's always needed you."

Duffy laughed, "maybe Lauren. Let's just get through this shall we."

She squeezed my hand back tightly and I knew from that moment things were going to be okay.

* * *

Finish.


End file.
